RT Book Two: College Puppy Love
by yourdemigodishness
Summary: Read HSRT First. Sequel to HSRT. You'll understand the story if you read HSRT. :)
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is the second book for HSRT... hope you guys liked that by the way... what and awkward silence! So yeah, uh,... well... this won't be updated as often because I have school, and now that we're in the second quarter, it's going to take a while to get back to normal, but I have a whole ****_week_**** to update next week, so look forward to it! Yeah... Here we go! Peter Pan much?**

...

I wake up next to the boy I've been in love with since 11th grade, Junior Year. That was _awesome_, like the best ... 3 years of my life. My phone buzzes with someone calling me, and so I very carefully maneuver myself of Percy's arms just long enough to swipe my phone off of his dresser. I press the green _Answer_ button with the pad of my finger.

"Hello?" I whisper.

_Hey, so glad you picked up... I have something I need to tell you._

It was Thalia. "Yeah? What is it?"

_Well, uh, James and I... we didn't mean to... and I'm so, so, so scared!_

"Thalia, what are you scared of?"

_Uh,... brace yourself... I'm kind of ..._

"Spit it out, Thalia!"

_Pregnant._

I gasp and cover my mouth. Oh MY GODS!

"Really?" I ask, incrediously, and louder than I thought, because Percy moves and mutters in his sleep, the arm that he always has around me, pulling me down to him.

_I knew you wouldn't understand._ She sighs.

"No, it's just everyone thought I would be the one to get pregnant first."

She laughs, _Well, me and James just proved you wrong._

"You did. why don't you come over to Percy's apartment and we can all, Piper, Jason, and everyone, go to Montauk for the weekend."

_Sure. _

"Kay, i'll call everyone and tell them that we need to go to Montauk. I'm glad for one thing.'

_What?_

"We have a _way_ bigger cabin."

She just laughs.

...

**so... yeah.. awesome, reviews= aprreciation**

**Sally's blue cookies foir evryone... if you review**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Singin' Along

**Okay... whatever... I had ****_way_**** too many cappichinos, so says Writer432...**

**...**

When everyone get's to mine and Percy's apartment, he finally wakes up.

"Wha-?" He wakes up when he hears the commotion.

"We're all going to Mantauk. In our cabin."

"We're?"

"Oh... Thalia, James, Tiny Human, Piper, Jason, and Valdez and Indie are here. No biggie..."

"Yeah," he starts sarcastically. "Wait, who's tiny human?"

"You'll find out." I laugh a sashay out the door, with him highly intrigued.

...

I'm arguing with Piper about which is better. When Travis was Tarzan, trying to get me and Percy to kiss, or when the Stolls called Frank a Chinese-Canadian baby man by as a horse.

"Well, it was hilarious!" Piper states, "I mean, you should have seen him. He was swinging on a vine above the lake, trying to pound his chest at the same time. Then he slipped _and fell into the lake_." Piper snorts. I have to admit, she makes a very convincing case, though it might just be her pretty voice.

"Fine-" I'm cut off by strong arms and Piper's squeal.

Percy whispers in my ear, "Isn't that my shirt?" I look down and realize it is. Piper heard us and I put my hands up saying, "We didn't do anything! I swear." I say solemnly and make an X over my heart.

"Okay..." she giggles, obviously not believing us. Oh well, not my problem.

...

On the trip there, we're listening to the radio. We take turns singing by calling songs. They're doing re-runs of old songs on 104.3 and _BFB _by Victorious comes on, Piper squeals and calls, "MINE!" She takes a deep breath and starts.

_I call you up_  
_ When I know_  
_ He's at home_

_ I jump out_  
_ Of my skin_  
_ When he picks_  
_ Up the phone_

_ Why can't I tell_  
_ If he's looking at me?_  
_ Should I give him a smile?_  
_ Should I get up and leave?_

_ I know it's strange_  
_ I don't know what I'm thinking_  
_ But is it wrong_  
_ If I see him this weekend?_

_ I really hope_  
_ I can get him alone_  
_ I just don't, don't want her to know_

_[Chorus:]_  
_ Yeah_  
_ My best friend's brother_  
_ Is the one for me_  
_ Yeah_  
_ A punk rock drummer_  
_ And he's 6 foot 3_  
_ I don't want to_  
_ But I want to_  
_ 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_  
_ Yeah_  
_ My best friend's brother_  
_ Is the one for me_  
_ BFB [x2]_  
_ My best friend's brother [x2]_

_ I kinda think_  
_ That I might_  
_ Be his type_  
_ 'Cause when you're not around,_  
_ He's not acting too shy_

_ Sometimes I feel_  
_ Like he might_  
_ Make a move_  
_ Is this all in my head?_  
_ I don't know what to do_

_ I know it's strange_  
_ I don't know what he's thinking_  
_ But is it wrong_  
_ If I see him this weekend?_

_ I really hope_  
_ I can get him alone_  
_ I just don't, don't want her to know_

_[Chorus]_

_ 'Cause he's such a dream_  
_ Yeah_  
_ And you know_  
_ What I mean_  
_ If you weren't_  
_ related_

_[Chorus]_

_ BFB, BFB_  
_ My best friend's brother [x2]_

"Nice Pipes," I say, applauding.

"Thanks, but it's your turn." she says and slides a CD in the radio.

My heart catches in my throat. And I start singing **(A/N: I made this song. YAY ME!)**

_What happened to me?_

_I have no clue_

_All I can think about_

_All day, all night is you_

_Can't get you outta my mind..._

_I'm losin it!_

_Don't know where to hide_

_I'm giving in_

_Can't think straight_

_I'll try to quit_

_But I can't_

For some reason, it ends there. Percy leans over and kisses me. And as much as I like it, I push him away and, say "The road." And he obeys. Funny, 'cuz I'm wearing a shirt that says, _OBEY_.

...

**Took a long time to write this... that's all I'm saying. I have the right to remain silent!**

**~yourdemigodishness**


	3. Valdez and Indie Damage A Headboard

**Be fore-warned, cussing alert.**

...

When we get there, it's dark. Two figures are running to the cabin from the opposite side of the beach. About the side from the airport. "Hazel and Frank!" Percy yells as he gets closer. And it's true. I can see her luminescent golden eyes and his bulky figure.

"hey," I greet them.

So does everyone else.

Percy bows and steps back while saying, "Please. Do the honors." I just roll my eyes and unlock the doors. I have to say... it looks good. Of course, I'm the one who designed it, so it has to.

I go to the quest bedrooms and assign them. Thankfully, only one of them doesn't have a bathroom. James, Thalia and Tiny Human go into the largest room. Percy and I go into the second largest room. Hazel and Frank are opposite of Indie and Leo, which are right next to us. Piper and Jason opposite of us. The largest is at the end of the hall. I'm _so_ glad we have 5 rooms.

"I'm taking a shower!" I yell to Percy.

"Okay." He answers. I grab on of his old camp T-shirts and biking shorts. I start when I hear screams, but just relax, thinking it's my imagination. As I stand under the spray of the shower, I'm thinking about Percy, how happy he's made me. I'm glad I have him. He's the best, a Seaweed Brain at times, but he's also caring, loving, and plenty fun if you think about it. and there are his parents. I met his dad, my Mom's rival 'cuz they used to be best friends, they dated, lived in the same apartment, and his dad and his dad's girlfriend at the time had done _it_ in my Mom's room. thus, becoming enemies.

"Hey Annabeth! you fall?" He asks. I realize with a start I've been in here a while.

"Nope!" I shout back, popping the P.

"Just checking." He says and I turn the nozzles off.

I chuckle, "Only you, Seaweed Brain, only you."

"That's one of the things you love most about me." He says cockily as I'm pulling the shirt over my head.

I don't flinch at the _L_-word. We freely use it but still I whisper, "Not the only thing."

"Huh?" He asks.

"What?" I ask back, acting completely oblivious.

"Oh, nothing I thought you said something."

"Grammy and Grandpa," Leo shouts, "Mom and Dad, married couple, Ma and dada, loving, sweet-" I roll my eyes.

"What now repair boy?"

"What?" He asks innocently, with what he thinks are doe eyes, but are really full of mischief.

"Show me the damage." I say, trying to walk past him into Indie's and his room.

"No," he pouts like a four-year-old. which honestly, sometimes, I think he is.

I juke him and look at the bed. OH. My. GODS.

"what the fuck, Leo? You are a mother-fucking son a bitch! You turned the bed into a shit hole! I can't believe it. Why were you fucking so hard anyways? Hmm? Damn you Valdez, damn you!" And I stick the finger. "And you know what, you are a mother fu-"

Percy's arms wrap around me and a hand covers my mouth to stop the colorful words flowing freely.

All I can think is, _Damn you, Valdez and Jackson, I declare thee damned! Not really, but still._

...

**Reviews are appreciated. And thanks.**


	4. I-I-I'm Pregnant?

**Soo... this story might go on hiatus, because I have other stories I need to write. And... this is gonna be a long fanfic... awkward... **

...

"I'm _sorry_ Annabeth!"

I glare at him.

"_Sorry_? _Sorry?_"

"Yeah?" I glare at him again, "You are absolutely terrifying?" Once more, "Wrong answers?"

I nod.

"Okay..." He fuddles with his toolbelt.

"seriously?"

"What?"

"Banging that hard?"

"What? I needed to get laid."

"Whatever." I scoff and roll my eyes. "You are _so_ beyond your years. For a four-year-old... I mean."

Not it's his turn to scoff. "Yeah, well, you are _so below_ your years."

"How so?" I challenge him.

"Because, you have never had sex, have you? I mean... you _look_ like a virgin."

"Valdez, you better back it up. Do you know who you're talkin' to? I don't think you freakin' do! And if that's how you're gonna talk to _me_, then, you are not only a few colors short of a rainbow." I screamed at him. Then I broke down crying.

Percy held me. Leo leaned his head down to my level and tried to ask if I was okay, which resulted in _someone's_ bloody nose. Not saying _whose_. but, I'm pretty sure you can guess.

...

I'm pacing the room. It's 2:37 in the morning, according to the clock, which (obviously) says, _2:37 AM_. Percy mumbles in his sleep, almost causing me to cry, because he says, _Annabeth_ more than several times. Ugh.

He mumbles and moves more in his sleep, starting to cry out. I stop pacing and go over to the bed and run my hands over his face worried. He gasps and sits up, his breath coming in short spurts.

"Hey," I coo, getting him to lay down, "It's alright. It was just a dream." I say.

He's still breathing hard, but he relaxes in my arms and lays down. "Okay?" I ask and he nods. "alright. i'm going to go get you water."

He just nods again and I go get water. He gulps it down and is back to sleep in no time flat. I sit running my hands through his hair. I stand up and start pacing again, this time running my hands through _my_ hair.

...

When the rest of them wake up and come into the kitchen, they are greeted with the good smell of cookies, pancakes, eggs and bacon, all in assorted colors. (including green) Percy's the first to come and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Thank you." He murmurs against my skin. I just smile and hand out the food according to favorite colors, and then go rouse Leo from outside.

...

"So," I start when everyone is just about done eating. "We have a few announcements this morning, Thalia will go first." I say as I smile encouragingly at her.

She nods, grabs James' hand and stands up. "I'm pregnant." This brings squeals from Piper and Indie. No emotional response from the boys.

"Anyone else?" I ask, seeing if anyone else is going before me.

Everyone shakes their head and I smile wanly, grab Percy's hand, and show everyone my left hand. there's a collection of gasps as I say, "We're engaged."

Everyone congratulates us.

...

I'm up again, this time a 5:42. I'm so, so scared! I don't notice and Percy is standing behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey," he whispers against my skin. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." I whisper back.

"My Wise Girl? _No_." He chuckles, his breath tickling my skin.

"This is serious, Percy!" I complain.

"Fine. Humor me."

"I... I... I... I... I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant!" I confess and break down into tears.

...

**So, what'd you think? (::) and color cookie you want! Just kidding! blue cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**~yourdemigodishness**


	5. Last Chapter

**Okay, so this is the last chapter for this story that Yourdemigodishness is doing. Actually, for every story. they are up for a doption now... PM if you want one... k?**

...

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Is it mine?"

"Of course, stupid!"

"Just checking."

He kisses me. "Oh my god Annabeth! We're starting a family!"

"Yay!" I say weakly.

"No wonder you've been getting bigger."

"Shut up!"

The truth is, I'm 8 months.

...

"Annoncements?" asks Piper at breakfast.

I look at Percy. He looks at me. We have an eye conversation.

_Well?_

**What?**

_You know good and well, _What!

**I do?**

_Yes, you do, (then he taunts me) ANNIE!_

**UGh. FINE.**

"So..."

"hmm?" Piper asks curiosly.

"Yeah.. uh."

"YES?" Percy presses.

"Fine, I'm pregnant!"

"See Annie," says Thalia. "You weren't to far off!"

I just bury my head in my hands.

"How far?" asks Indie.

"Uh... Thalia how far are you?"

"2 weeks. Why?"

"I _did_ get pregnant first."

"What do you mean?"

"You know all of my weird cravings? And all my needs for naps? And all my morning sickness? How long has that been going on?"

"About... 8 months?"

I just nods tiredly.

Everyone gasps.

"Well... yeah, bye." I walk out of the room and after I'm out of sight, I run straight to the bathroom to puke.

...

(Very _Tanatalizing_)

_Time Skip 2 weeks_

"So..." It was my baby shower. No one expected me to give birth on the same day. but with me, the least expected always happens. i'm holding my baby girl in my arms. She has bright green eyes like her father, and dirty blonde hair that she got from both of us. Nobody's ever heard of a legacy of  
Athena and Posideon. First time for everything... right?

"Hey... it's alright." Percy coos. The thing is, it's not. there were twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is in critical condition. No joke. At least we have several buildings. We have a summer home, Montauk, family home and apartment. the reason we stayed at the apartment was because it was closest to the university.

"What's her name?"

"Hmm..."

"Hmmm...? Doesn't sound like a real name."

"Shut up, Seaweed brain!"

"Neither does that."

"Adara Lily Paris Zoe Jackson."

"I like it."

"good. No matter what you said it would still be that."

He rolls his eyes.

The nurse comes in holding, my baby boy.

"Perseus Alexander Neptune James Jackson." I say without hesitation. He has the same hair as his sister and grey eyes like mine.

"I love you." Says percy and he nuzzles my nose.

"I love you too." I kiss him, but only for a second, as our family and friends come flooding in.

"I want to see my grandchildren! LET ME THROUGH!" Roared Sally Jackson, as motherly as ever. I have to smile.

...

We moved in. The walls are painted blue. Everything is, except for the nurseries. Adara's is yellow and a soft pink. Alexander took a liking to blue like his father, but also likes blue and gray.

...

I'm sitting outside, mulling over all of this. Percy comes outside, wearing his trunks, and sees me and comes over lifts me up, sits down, and settles me on his lap.

"Watcha thinkin about?"

"Stuff."

"What _stuff_?"

"Isn't it amazing how this all started with you knocking me over with a box?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean, we have 2 amazing children. And another one, or two on the way."

"I know what today is."

"congrats. You finally figured out the days over the week."

"It's your birthday."

"and...?"

"come on."

...

We go up stairs and change. i'm wearing my Prom dress and he's wearing his tux. We go to the Olive Garden ad have dinner.

...

"Thank you." I say as we get in the house and I throw off my heels. It's about 11:00 at night, but the twins come zooming in.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" They screech. Thalia comes in, holding her baby. So does Piper and Jason, and Hazel and Frank. James is in the military. Leo comes bursting in, shouting, "Did I miss it?!

"Sorry, couldn't hold them down. Two very strong children you got there."

We can't respond, because the twins crash into our legs. We have a tickle fight. and even though we're on the floor, laughing our heads off, with Piper, Thalia, Jason, Indie, and Percy, and our children, it feels like this is permanent. This will last. This is family. this is forever. I'm home... at last.


End file.
